The New Love Has Bloomed
by Ciela Aberk
Summary: someone has a broken heart and an amethyst eyed girl will cheer him up. Rukaru, HotaXRu, anything you want to describe it...Oneshot.


**Hello! This is my first time writing for Gakuen Alice, but the second time I wrote a fanfic. So please help me getting better. You can critic me as mean as you want, give some suggestion, or give some positive review!!!. And sorry if I type something wrong... Hotaru x Ruka.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen alice. (If I did, I would like to pair Natsume and Hotaru instead)**

~ The new love has bloomed ~

**Ruka**** POV**

I ran… I ran as fast as I could. I could feel my heart beating so fast. Still, I don't want to stop.

My heart is shattered that I couldn't even think of anything else. I just want to disappear from this world. To ran from the truth. I know that I am coward. I never be as brave as Natsume, nor as optimist as Mikan. But knowing that just make it harder. I could feel my face is so hot and so stiff. Tears are forming from my eyes, but I must hold it. I must not cry. I don't want anyone to see my tears. Not now… The sky darkens, just like my heart is dark. I ran to my favorite place. The place where I used to go with Natsume when we were small. There would be no-one to see my broken heart.

I cried. For the first time I cried after I swear that I would be a strong man like Natsume. So I could always watch him by his side. But I couldn't fulfill that swear. I'll always be the one who is protected, not the one who protects. I feel like I'm a worthless person. I'm trying to forget what happen to me. But her voice just stay ringing in my head…

_Flashback_

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute. Let's go to the sakura tree." I said shyly to the girl I like.

"Sure Rukapyon!!!" She said with the smile I love very much. We went to the sakura tree where I and Natsume often hide from those crazy fan girls.

"So Rukapyon, what do you want to talk about?" Her smile is still stuck on her face. Her eyes sparkle showing that she is very curious about what I wanted to talk about.

Suddenly I feel so nervous. My heart is beating fast enough to make me crazy (not really). My face grows hotter and hotter.

"Rukapyon, what's wrong? You're face is getting red… Are you catching a fever? Let me check your temperature." She said while placing her forehead to mine. Damn, she is too close! It just making me feels hotter and my heart almost can't hold it anymore.

I quickly hold Mikan's hand, putting all my courage, and said "Sakura, I've always like you since the day I told you my dream at the central town. Can you be my girlfriend?"

That moment, her face suddenly went red. She is so embarrassed that she can't even look at me.

"What, Rukapyon! Do you really love me? I mean there are many girls that are better than me. I'm stupid, clumsy, childish, not cute, ugly…'

"Stop! It's not a mistake. I've always admire your optimist character, your warm smile, your laugh. So please don't mock yourself like that!!!" I said quickly. I can't stand her talking about herself like that.

Hearing me, she just went redder and redder. It may be a mistake to say that…

"Ano…Rukapyon, ummm, I…. I like someone else. Sorry…" she said with her face down facing the ground.

"Is that person Natsume…?" I said even thought I don't want to hear the answer.

"….yes…" She said with her face as red as tomato, apple, rose (Anything red!!!).

After hearing her. I quickly run. "Rukapyon, wait!!!" I can hear Sakura calling my name. But I don't want to stop… I kept running and running…

_End of flashback_

Click! Click! Suddenly I hear a camera clicking… I see a girl in front of me taking my picture when I'm crying. She has amethyst eyes, raven hair, and a petite body.

"Imai!!! Can you stop blackmailing me for a second?! I'm not in the mood of fighting with you! I said to her.

"Why, if I have to wait you, the chance of getting more money is short. Business can't wait, you know." That girl answer while continue taking my picture.

"Why don't you respect other's feeling for a second, Imai?" I said to her with my annoying tone.

"Where is the shy boy character gone, huh?" She said with a tone that could get you when you hear it…

"Just shut up…" I said giving up to her." Is it about Mikan?" She said without more word. "I always curious why you could understand other's feeling with just one look." I said to her.

"You know, Mikan is a baka. You're not bad for a guy. You must keep moving forward. You can find another girl." She said while sitting beside me and pats my shoulder.

Is it just a dream…? Hotaru Imai, the ice queen is trying to comfort me!!! I could faint another second now… "Why do you suddenly become a nice person, Imai?" I ask her.

"Well, I figured out how hard is it to you. And this is the payback for blackmailing you all this time." She said.

"…Thanks…" I said smiling to her.

Click! Click! The camera is on again….

"Great. Rukapyon's smiling face with teary eyes could be a best seller." She said with a satisfied tone.

"Imaaaaiiii!!" I yelled at her…

"Hahaha, try to catch me bunny boy!" She said and I could see her smile for a moment…

I don't know that Imai can be so pretty when she smiled… Maybe she is a nice person… Just that she has a weird way to express her love… But I think that we can be friend……

IF SHE STOP BLACKMAILING ME !!!!!!!!!

"Imaaaaiiii! Don't you dare run away! "I said and rush to take the picture she took.

**Normal POV**

On the sakura tree, a boy sees Ruka chasing Hotaru. "Man, they don't know how good they would if they become a couple…" Thought the ruby eyed boy. Neither has he known that a new love has bloomed…

**How was it ??? Good, bad? Please give me some reviews…. **

**Reviews are the best thing a writer would want from the reader….**


End file.
